Slytherin Lives
by Mrs. Astoria M. Malfoy
Summary: The life and relationship of Draco and Astoria after joining the Death Eaters, beginning in Order of the Phoenix. This was posted about two years ago under an old account of mine,it is now getting edited and improved upon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story a wrote over two years ago, and I am currently editing it and rewriting portions, I could only save certain chapters so please bear with me while i fit them together with newly rewritten chapters, and redo the old:)**

"Get over yourself Parkinson." I snap at the rather unattractive girl sitting on one of the long, black leather sofas adorning the Slytherin Common Room. She was facing across from the sofa I was sitting on, Draco's head in my lap, while I stroked his magnificently white blonde hair. His gray eyes glittering mischievously in the greenish light cast from the windows, giving us a view into the lake.

My wand lay on the lamp table next to me, close enough to intimidate the pug-nosed, Pansy Parkinson.

She has always been jealous of me, ever since she discovered my interest in Draco, now that we're dating; it's only fed her fire. Blaise snickered in the corner, clearly amused by her expression, poison seething from her eyes practically as she glared at me.

I look down at Draco again, he's now smirking. I run my hand down his chest and he shudders with pleasure. It's a rainy Friday evening, all of our lessons are done with, and a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled for the next morning. Draco was getting all the rest he could, it would be an early morning. Pansy could no longer take us looking at each other, and stalked out of the common room, slamming the doors behind her.

Blaise, always so quiet, burst out laughing, "How is it you always manage to push her buttons, Astoria?" I shrugged my shoulders, smiling smugly to myself.

"She's learned a lot from aunt Bellatrix", drawled Draco, it's true. I had learned a lot from Bellatrix Lestrange, she had escaped from Azkaban only a few months earlier, but spending only a weekend, at the beginning of the term, which we weren't necessarily allowed to do, at his family's manor, she had given me thorough lessons.

Draco's eyes showed admiration, some would call them cold, but to me they were cunning, the same icy shade as mine. We were in our fifth year, Voldemort just returned, and only Death Eater families had any clue he was back, aside from the filthy, mudblood loving, Harry Potter. The Dark Lord and I had just met months earlier, on my sixteenth birthday, only a few days after Draco's. Seeing someone like him, walking through the corridors of Malfoy Manor, was a strange sight indeed. Nagini was trailing at his feet as Bellatrix escorted him into the library, where Draco and I were relaxing, I was observing him as he read through a most interesting book about the Dark Arts.

"Bella, you may leave us." He said in his silky voice. That was the only thing that alerted us to his soundless entrance; I felt the blood leave my face. Draco and I stood at once, with a customary greeting of "my Lord", which we had been warned by Snape, to use.

"I have heard rumors you have both turned 16, is this true?" we both nodded our heads. "Ah wonderful", he continued, "I have a type of proposal for you both, I need a spy, at Hogwarts, Severus serves me well, but he is too questioned by others. You both would be much more…inconspicuous." His red eyes glinted malevolently in the dim light offered by the fireplace.

How do you turn down the Dark Lord? You can't, so of course we agreed. What we weren't aware of, was exactly what we were agreeing to. When he motioned for us to hold our left arms out, it quickly became known. There was a searing, burning, aching pain, where his wand touched my arm, burned into my pale skin was the Dark Mark. We were bid goodbye, and as quickly as he had come, he was gone, leaving Draco and I both rather disheveled.

Draco stroked my arm where the mark laid, secretly under my shirts sleeves, bringing me out of my memories, and back to the future.

"What I don't understand, is why on Earth Parkinson is so obsessed with Draco, when she's with you Blaise." I said coldly.

"We won't be lasting much longer." He said, with no bad emotions whatsoever, _impressive_, I thought.

"Eyes on another Zabini?" questioned Draco scoffing, Blaise gave a slight nod. I just happened to glance up at the clock; realizing dinner would soon be being served. It had been a long day, and watching Draco's Quidditch practice in the rain had left me feeling strung out.

"It's almost time to eat." I whispered to Draco, he lifted himself up off my lap.

"Before we leave, are you bunking with me tonight? If so I want to make sure all your clothes for tomorrow are in my room." He said casually, I nodded impatiently, simply wanting to eat. Technically, sleeping with he was definitely not allowed, but everyone knew better than to mention anything to a professor, besides, Snape knew. As a fellow Death Eater, he and I sleeping together was the least of Snapes concerns. It didn't matter to Draco's family, and my family was dead, or a traitor. I no longer spoke to my sister Daphne, a traitor if I ever knew one, in fact after the deaths; I legally changed my last name from Greengrass, to Morte. We both inherited houses after my parents' death, but I practically lived at the Malfoys now anyways. I quickly swept my wand across my hair, brushing any tangles out of it. There rarely was, being half Veela came with its perks. I'm of a rare type though, rather than having golden hair, it's black as pitch, my most defining characteristic, but it sweeps down to bellow my butt.

As we walk out of the dungeon, I slip my hand in Draco's, he walks confidently, as do I, head held high. First years, even Slytherin first years, eye us with fear, _good, let them be afraid_, I think to myself, I stroke along Draco's mark through his sleeve, I know there is still a burning sensation sometimes. I feel it as well, when the Dark Lord calls upon us to meet him. Draco and I are exempt from these meetings for now, but that doesn't ease the discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning proved difficult to wake up, the cold weather was already setting in, which made the dorms chilly, I never wanted to get out of a warm bed. It felt strange, and it took me some feeling around to realize it was because I was alone in bed, I peeked my head out of the bed curtains to make sure all the guys had gone done to either breakfast or the common room, they had, so I proceeded to lock the door and slip on a sun dress, it was black and sleeveless, but my mark was the one problem.

I stared at it, dark in contrast to my light skin, a shiver ran down my spine, but I knew this was for the best, Draco and I would need each other's support for any coming tasks we would have, the more ruthless a witch I was being taught to become, would only benefit him and I together, he was more cunning and sly than I, we balanced each other's attributes perfectly.

Draco only wore his Hogwarts uniform on school days, any other day and he wore a black suit, always looking proper, and of high standards. The thought of him made my spine tingle; he was certainly handsome, much more handsome than short Potter, or the ginger that hung around him. After I finished my face, and brushing my hair, I made my way down to the Great Hall, after finding Draco was not in the Common Room. I did stop by Snapes office though, slyly avoiding anyone that may see my mark, Snape was the only one I could think that would be able to help me hide problem. Luckily it wasn't to chilly outside; it felt refreshing on my bare skin.

"Snape!" I hissed as I walked in, he looked up from his desk, not very surprised to see me.

"I see you've finally realized there's a drawback", he said motioning towards my arm.

"Obviously! How do I hide it?" I questioned him desperately.

He stood up and paced in front of his window slowly, the same green light casting in the room from the lake outside.

"There are a few ways, clothing of course is one." he said lazily

I sat there waiting for more, he smirked, "But I found a spell years ago to conceal it, something I've never shared, and will not be sharing with you, it only works about a full day anyways."

I continued to just sit there, eyebrows raised, he strode over to me, whispering an incantation, too low for me to understand, but slowly, the mark faded into nothing.

"Thank you." I said curtly as I rose to leave, he nodded, getting back to what he was doing before, viewing memories in the Pensieve it appeared. I didn't question him, I simply continued on.

"Good morning", I said curtly to everyone sitting at the table. Pansy ignored me; it looks like she'd been crying. Blaise was averting his gaze, and Draco was sitting back, examining them both, his face blank and unreadable. He rested his hand on my thigh whenever I settled in.

Curiously I saw a strange blonde girl staring at me from the Ravenclaw table, talking to the Weasley girl. Weasley didn't look too happy about something, I enjoyed that.

Breakfast went rather oddly, bloody Umbridge was making her usual problems, picking on students, as much as I couldn't stand her, it was best to act nice, and suck up, Slytherins are better strategizers than Ravenclaws honestly.

I was ready to get to the Three Broomsticks, and wander around Hogsmeade with Draco. The Shrieking Shack was always somewhere fun to hang around. It didn't take me long to eat, and Draco and I wordlessly got up when he saw I was finished eating. Blaise also stood up.

I expected today to be awkward, mainly due to Blaise and Pansy's abrupt breakup, what I didn't expect, was who he was replacing her with. It was the bloodtraitor Weasley girl. My expression changed from surprise, to disapproval, while Draco held one of disgust. Who wouldn't be disgusted?

"So this is the new interest is it Zabini?" Draco questioned him, drawling, he was obviously not impressed. Honestly he sounded bored, I couldn't blame him.

"Yes." The girl said coldly before he could answer. I needed a chance to talk with Draco, alone, about this blasphemy.

"Well, we'll leave you two to get cozy for a little while, we can meet at the Three Broomsticks in a little while." I said with a false tone of sweetness, I could feel my eyes betraying the tone...no matter.

As we headed to the wilderness portion of Hogsmeade, walking towards a lovely lake a little hidden by an old abandoned mansion. The blonde girl and Roger Davies came around the corner.

"Its Loony Lovegood", Draco sneered. Now I knew who this girl was, everyone had heard of Loony Lovegood. I knew her real name was Luna now…

Roger seemed frightened by whatever Luna was telling him, clearly trying to get away from this girl. Relief colored his face as soon as he saw Draco, he and Draco were on rather good terms with each other. Opponents or not, Ravenclaws were the only house Slytherins didn't totally despise, they at least had sense... Even if some were know-it-alls.

"Malfoy!" called Davies, as he excused himself from Luna to speak with Draco. _Lucky git…_ I thought to myself, leaving me out of the conversation, with Loony was foul play. I glared at Draco, he smirked, and extracted himself from talking to Davies, at right about the moment Lovegood got the courage up to speak with me.

"Hello Astoria, lovely seeing you today" started Lovegood._ How did this girl know my name?_ It was true, most everyone in the school knew of me, especially because of Draco, but then there were dunderheads, like Potter, who thought I was Parkinson… HA!

I was focused on Draco's sudden attitude change to reply back to her. He was lighter hearted around me more than anyone else. Some would say it was impossible for him, especially fellow students…. But some things were necessary in order to maintain the authority we so obviously had. His face changed to the usual demeanor quickly, superior and criticizing.

"Oh hello", I said absently and emotionlessly, bringing myself out of my thoughts.

"Have you been around any nargles lately? You seem to have the symptoms."

Draco was obviously questioning her sanity, we both were actually.

"Isn't your father the editor of the Quibbler?" Draco sneered.

"Why yes he is."

"Go figure" He said as he laced our fingers together, taking me towards town again, and away from Loony Luna Lovegood.

When we got to the pub, Draco ordered us two mugs of Firewhiskey, even though as underage wizards we weren't supposed to drink Firewhiskey, being a Malfoy had its advantages.

The pub was awfully full but we managed to get our normal table at the front of the pub. The rest of the date was interesting. Blaise, Draco, Ginny(it turns out the girls name was), and I were all sitting at our table, eating a bit of lunch. Slytherins tended to say whatever they want, without a filter. Now being a Death Eater, that urge is doubled easily.

"Mudblood", I sneered as Granger walked through the door with the Ginger and Potter. Weasley was no "Princess Sunshine" at these words.

"If this is the company you keep, I'll be leaving." She stated threateningly to Zabini, standing up abruptly and confrontationally, we remained seated my hand twitched towards my wand.

Apparently he didn't care much for her, he just shrugged his shoulders. She stared aghast. I smirked and waved her goodbye in a mocking fashion. Draco was in a much better mood afterwards, we all were.

In the coming weeks, we were approaching our O.W.L examinations, Quidditch practice was seldom at this point even though Draco wasn't too worried, I was a little concerned when it came to Divination. It was Monday and we were sitting in our usual positions waiting for the Centaur Firenze to get to class. All the sudden my left arm burned, I could tell Draco had felt it as well. We looked at each other in as Snape rushed in and said "Come" looking directly at us. We both jumped up and sprinted out the door, never were we needed at a Death Eater meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

On our way to Snape's office we passed Granger, running through the halls accompanied by Weaselbee.

"But Hermione, O.W.L's aren't until the end of the year! It's not even Christmas break!" I heard him whine in passing. Ashamed to say it, I felt like Granger. I was the top girl of Slytherin 5th years, and not without reason. When I say the exams are approaching, I tend to mean they're at the end of the year, and I have one less day to study for them. It was something that drove Draco bloody mad. Just earlier that morning, exasperated he told me the same thing Weaselbee told Granger while passing us. Draco just raised his eyebrows at me as we passed them. These exams were affecting many things, especially Quidditch practice. Practice was seldom mainly due to the fact that I wasn't showing up, and often when I did show up, it was at Draco's private practices where I watched. In fact, Montague wasn't too happy with me at the moment for that. Just the night before he confronted me, telling me if I didn't stop worrying about these exams, months from now, I would be sacked from the team, no matter how good of a Chaser I was. I promised to start attending every practice, and even practice during Draco's private Seeker practices. It would be difficult, as starting tonight they would be held every night in preparation of our first game. It would happen the Saturday before we left on holiday break, not giving us much time, it would actually give us less than two weeks.

"Have you apparated before?" Snape hastily questioned. We both nodded our heads, and we were gone. Even though I had apparated before, it didn't stop me from wanting to throw up my breakfast. As my feet touched ground at Malfoy Manor, my school robes twisted violently in the wind as we made our way down the long road leading to the marble front steps. Oh how badly I wanted to be a member of this family, the ever respectable Malfoys. Snape resembled a bat as he walked up the front door steps and into the door. Bellatrix met us as we walked through the entrance hall. She and Snape were arguing under their breaths about something I couldn't register, they were talking to quick, and to low, her hissing her words menacingly.

Draco had an expression on stone set on his face, betraying no emotion, neither fear nor curiosity… I realized it was for the best I did this as well.

"Ah Severus, I see you have brought our youngest members with you." Spoke the Dark Lord in a soft voice, filled with danger as we walked into the dining room. It was a large room with a fireplace behind the head, at one end, where he sat. The long mahogany table took up the floor space, with a gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging overhead. Wormtail was simpering next to the Dark Lord, in fear of course. He wrung his hands together nervously, his one good hand, and his silver one.

"Yes my Lord", replied Snape, sitting on his right side. Draco and I found seats among the other Death Eaters next to Narcissa and Lucius. Throughout the entire meeting I felt as if my mind and soul was being ravaged by the Dark Lords voice, I absorbed very little, mostly trying to keep myself together. What little I did gather shocked me. In about a week's time, there would be a mission to retrieve a prophecy found only in the Department of Mysteries. According to the work schedule our spies had relayed to us, Weaselbee's father was to be on guard, working. Nagini would be sent in, as she can slip into the tightest of holes. The Dark Lord, I realized then, had a strange relationship with the snake, almost as if he was a part of her… But setting that aside I listened further. In the process of retrieval, she would attack the Weasley, thus taking out one member of the Order of the Phoenix. When it came from his mouth, it was a brilliant plan.

Later that night was Quidditch practice, and we were playing our hearts out. They were sending Bludgers at me left and right, as we went through dodging drills. As I dismounted my broom to take a short break, out of breath, he came towards me, clapping.

"Very well done Astoria, or should I say Tori." Marcus Flint smiled at me gruesomely. I wanted to curse him to high heavens.

"Hello Flint, couldn't keep away from Hogwarts I see? Or did you fail your last year and they just now realized it?" I shot at him.

"Just came to observe the team, and see if there's anything I can do." He grinned; another terrible smile. The previous year, Flint and I had had a brief fling around the time of the Yule Ball. Draco and I were having a fight, when he got the nerve to take Parkinson to the ball, simply to spite me. In rebellion, I turned to someone of much higher status at Hogwarts, the Quidditch Captain. Flint never had forgotten that, and the rest of my year was hell until he left. What happened after that Ball, and in the weeks following, until Draco had gotten over himself, I'm ashamed to say. But Draco forgave me, knowing he had caused me to do it with his attitude.

"Well as you can see, Montague has himself a nice team here." I said coldly.

"You are pretty nice aren't you." He said, grabbing at me, I whipped my wand out, holding it to his throat.

"One more move." I threatened, and the words were forming in my throat, NOBODY touched me. Draco looked down, barely dodging a Bludger, and swept down immediately, his pale eyes filled with fire.

"What do you want Flint." He spat through his teeth. Draco was at least six foot tall by this point, and had a well formed chest and arms. Flint also knew better than to test his magic skills.

"Just on a Ministry Mission, making sure your drills are Ministry approved. I'm on at the division of games, which means I judge you." He said malevolently.

"Well keep your hands off Astoria." Draco growled. They stared each other down for a minute, and finally Flint excused himself to go inspect the game equipment locked away in the Quidditch locker rooms.

Montague released us from practice shortly after that, and Draco and I went to sit by the lake and unwind before going back to the Great Hall for dinner. Neither of us spoke of Flint, it was unwise to do so, instead I inquired about Blaise and his brief encounter with the Weasley girl.

"What happened there?" I asked curiously, never before had I seen them together, talking, or even seen them glance at each other. And all of the sudden she was going to Hogsmeade with him, even if that was the end of their quick exploits together. The sun shone on the water as the Giant Squid swam very near the warm shallows.

"He paid her off." He said simply, I glanced at him waiting for more. "He had been planning on breaking up with Parkinson for weeks now, but she just wouldn't let go… so he decided if she thought he wanted no one even close to her, she wouldn't be as clingy and pushy afterwards."

"She is pathetic." I inserted. He grinned at me and kissed me, a burning ache ran through my body as he lingered at my lips, teasing me, smirking as he slowly pulled away to finish his story.

"And so he paid off the bloodtraitor to go to Hogsmeade with us, apparently she couldn't stand it and made a big scene, better for Blaise though, so he didn't have to pretend longer than a day."

Just then all thought was broken by Umbridges shrill voice, "All students should report to the Great Hall before night falls, it's dangerous!" I rolled my eyes as I turned around to see her yelling out the castle doors. Even we Slytherins couldn't stand that woman.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Tori, little birdy told us you got a visit from an old friend today." prodded Theodore Nott. As a general rule, most Slytherins did not have a set group of friends, the purebloods all tended to mingle, the few mudbloods and halfbloods preferred friend outside of Slytherin... They shouldn't even be in Slytherin if you ask me.

"Shut up you great prat." I spat at him. We had just arrived back in the Common Room after Quidditch practice earlier that day, after I had to see Flint. What irked me, is Nott was at practice, he is a fellow Chaser along with Montague and I. The Black Lake was getting rather cold as we had moved into November, causing the windows to be icy cold to the touch, but our common room was warm, a fire crackling in the fireplace, an elaborate mantel piece, accented by the rough stone walls, and decorative archway designs, our room, had to be by far the best. I pictured the Gryffindor common room, I imagine they had worn out fabric couches and seats, whereas we had long cushiony black leather sofas, and high backed leather chairs. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling while green lantern like lights hung in the outer corners of the room. We had the largest common room of the four houses as well, being under the lake, we had plenty of room, unlike the other houses. Rumor had it Gryffindor and Ravenclaw where both in towers, while Hufflepuff was somewhere near the kitchens...

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled dumbly. I shot them a look, poison seething from the look. I was lounging back on one of the couches, length wise, and my legs resting on Draco's lap, him stroking them mindlessly with his fingertips. His expression was sour at them mentioning Flint. At one point in time he and Flint were friends, when Draco first became the Slytherin Seeker. Over the years Flint grew in his arrogance, which is normal, but when he started messing with me, that put a halt on camaraderie previously between them. Montague and Zabini were Draco's two bearable acquaintances... Crabbe and Goyle were simply his cronies, as their fathers were to Lucius. When they were in school, Snape was Lucius's lapdog, following him into the world of Dark Magic and the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord had many followers hundreds, but only The Death Eaters were of any importance, the Elite.

I cannot say what interested me in Dark Magic, perhaps it's in every Slytherin, perhaps being a part of a family, and being around families involved with the Death Eaters influenced me. But whatever the reason, it's something I took a fancy to.

Parkinson was glaring at Draco's hand. She was being snippier with everyone than usual. I really didn't like her hanging around us, but as long as she knew her place, I could bear her. Millicent Bullstrode, a rather manly acting, and built girl, was also frequently around us. She was very physical, preferring to get into physical Muggle confrontations rather than magical. Even when there was a physical altercation, I used magic.

"Well what happened between you two today?" pressed Nott. I could tell he wasn't going to give up.

"How about it's none of your damn business?" I spat back. Anger was boiling inside me, even though I knew these were only jokes. I stared to the door, seeing a spider that must have slipped in when someone opened the door. I had to avert my attention somehow; otherwise this prodding would have made me do something possibly regrettable.

"Imperio" I whispered as I snapped my wand towards the spider. I caused it to dance through the air; this is a Slytherins idea of entertainment. Draco, bemused, watched my progress, he slipped his wand out, and I released control to him.

"Kill it!" urged Crabbe and Goyle, always impressed by Unforgivable Curses.

He rolled his eyes, "pathetic", he sighed under his breath, his gray eyes glinting in the fire's reflection. But he obliged. A haunting green light shot from his wand as he whispered the deadly words. Everyone thoroughly impressed.

I glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, noticing it was getting late. I sat up, kissing him, allowing my fingers to linger towards the inside of his thighs, just to spite Parkinson, Millicent elbowing her.

"I'm going to bed," I announced quiet plainly, everyone was having a separate conversation by this point. Thankfully tired of harassing me.

The rest of the week went on and the following week, bringing us further into November, and closer to Christmas break. These weeks were filled with Quidditch practice, all very awkward, with Flint taking up a broom and insisting on offering tips to me when it came to Chasing. Montague simply allowing him to. Flint was, after all, a remarkable Chaser, and had led Slytherin to victory many times, as a Captain. He made my skin crawl though. Slytherin was not a house you wanted to play against, we knew the ways to slip around the rules, slippery as a serpent. Cunning and shrewd we knew which referee we could get away with certain moves, and which we had to cut out. I always enjoyed Snape being a referee, just as Potions class is by far, my favorite class.

The morning of the kick-off Quidditch match came abruptly, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I woke with a start to see Draco's beautiful face, hand outstretched to wake me up for the match. I threw my arms around him pulling him down and inhaling his sweet cologne.

"Hey there yourself" he said strangely, "you better get up.

"Thanks" I said laughing. I was rather excited honestly. As he got ready I admired him.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in Quidditch robes?" I asked.

"Frequently" he answered; I could tell he was very nervous about winning the cup this year. I scowled as I pulled on the beige tights and green and silver blouse; I threw on the actual robe part and brushed my hair.

I was rather nervous about the match as well... At breakfast "Loony Lovegood" was wearing a giant lion on her head. I started cracking up quietly. Another girl was with her this time, someone I had seen occasionally in passing, she was in our same year I believe, I tried hard to recall her name…. Susan Bones if I wasn't mistaken.

"They are SO going to lose", I said in between bites of pancake. Draco was picking at his toast and marmalade. He had the hardest job as Seeker. Draco gave Potter and Weaselbee a malicious grin as they walked by our table, clearly trying to read what our special crown shaped badges read. Etched into them was "WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

Angelina Johnson and Montague were glaring at each other; it didn't look like it would take much to create a fight during this match...

Suddenly all thoughts were broken by an unbearably annoying little girlish voice. It was Umbridge. I never got into any trouble with her because I was one of the smart ones who joined her ridiculous "Inquisitorial Squad" which she was secretly creating. I still couldn't stand the awful woman; she was stupid and ignorant when it came to magic. Although she DID sack Trelawney and we were working on that oaf Hagrid. If only we could get rid of Dumbledore as well. "Out! Out!" she said shrilly. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

We all hurried out, Draco and I both gripping our Nimbus 2001's tightly. It seemed to take forever to get to the Quidditch Gate but it gave us time to discuss game strategies. In the previous weeks, we had been devising a special intimidation factor, especially for the Ginger.

Crabbe and Goyle were hardly intelligent, but they were rather good beaters, so we might actually have a chance. I watched the other team sizing us up as we clambered onto our brooms. The two captains shook hands, Montague clearly crushing Johnson's fingers, and we were off. Draco zoomed into the air, surveying the area for a glint of gold, while Montague and Nott were handling getting the Quaffle, I was directing Crabbe and Goyle who to hit with the Bludger. One was hit directly at Johnson, Montague caught the Quaffle, and I went in to watch his back. Just then a Bludger came soaring into his head, causing him to drop the Quaffle. I was too busy steadying Montague to grab the Quaffle, they sped towards our goal, but Bletchley thankfully saved the goal. He passed it to me, as I sped towards the goal I heard the Slytherin stands swell in song:

"Weasley is our king,

He cannot block a single ring,

That is why the Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King

Weasley was born in a bin,

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley will make sure we win,

Weasley is our King"

I continued my way to the goal posts, stealing a glance to see if Draco had found the Snitch yet, and then everything went black with a sickening blow to my head that reverberated through my brain before I awoke in the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh why do I feel like I got bashed in the head?" I asked myself as I sat up in my bed when I finally woke up. My head was pounding terribly, and very tender.

"You did", said a voice that shocked me so badly I almost fell out of my bed.

"Daphne! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I practically shouted, she was lounging in a chair at the foot of my bed, I glanced around, realizing Flint was also sitting at my bedside, Draco asleep in the bed next to me, it looks like he had his nose broken, judging by the blood, other than that his face and nose were as perfect as ever.

"Calm down Tori, she's not going to cause any trouble." Flint said gruffly.

"What are you doing here Flint?" I questioned next.

"Oh come now Astoria, I believe you and I are on a first name basis." I shot him a poisonous look, and he rolled his eyes. "I was mistaken before, I've been told of yours and Malfoys relationship and… sleeping arrangements… I see I don't have a chance anymore, if I ever even did." I was extremely skeptical about this statement. This was extremely out of character for him.

"What happened to Draco?" I demanded next. "Was it her again?" I hissed towards Daphne.

"No, no settle down Astoria." I was positively trembling with rage and fear, I began groping around for my wand, but I knew where it was, in Draco's dorm, in his dresser. It was right where we usually leave them before a match to avoid them breaking if we do fall from our brooms.

"Potter and the Weasleys all attacked him." Continued Flint, I continued to eye Daphne murderously.

"THAT FILTHY HALFBLOOD, THOSE FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS." I snarled. It was probably best for anyone in the room that I didn't have my wand on me.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the room, shooing out Flint and Daphne, forbidding them from visiting me again because they upset me so badly. I looked over to Draco, his face showing signs of distress. Our confrontation seemed to transfer to him even in his sleep. It wasn't long before he woke up, and was allowed to leave and go back about his daily routine. Before leaving, and much to his disapproval, Madam Pomfrey jabbed around at his rib cage, ensuring any broken ribs had mended correctly. He was in a horribly sour mood after that.

"Well that was an absolutely pointless game", he scowled, "I almost had the Snitch if it hadn't have been for Potter." He practically spat his name. My face soured, subconsciously wondering if me getting hit had caused him to lose focus.

Christmas Holiday came quickly enough, it was December before I knew it, and Draco was practicing Quidditch harder than ever. He was extremely aggressive during practices, shooting past Crabbe and Goyle, bellowing at them to stop shooting Bludgers towards me, they became increasingly better. He caught the Snitch faster and faster each practice, Montague wa thoroughly impressed.

On the train back to Malfoy Manor we encountered gossip. Apparently the Weasleys and Potter had disappeared from under Umbridges nose, and she, was very displeased. Warnings of her using Veritaserum to question students ran rampant. Draco and I both were staring into each other's eyes as Blaise and Parkinson discussed the outrage. They were getting quiet chummy with each other once again... He and I were silently communicating; both understanding each other's concern. The chances if her questioning a Slytherin were extremely slim, but if perchance she did, we would have to count on Snape to trick her. If he failed, we would be forced into revealing our pressing secret, suddenly it felt as if my Dark Mark held weight, my arm felt extremely heavy. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Draco, would you accompany me outside the compartment for a moment?" I asked him, rising and smoothing my pants. He didn't answer; he simply rose from his seat, motioning for me to go outside.

Once outside the compartment and we were sure nobody could hear, I honed in on him.

"How did Madam Pomfrey not see our marks?" I hissed nervously.

"Snape reached you first, then escorting me, you know he wouldn't take a chance like that." he said indifferently, noticing the others were glancing at us, I could tell he didn't want our lips read.

Silently again, he opened the door, I walked tentatively in, sitting on the plush felt seat once again. Listening to the conversation held between the others, not in the mood to speak much at all. All I could think about is the next few weeks. We would surely be hearing about the last mission at the Ministry, also we were to go to the Ministers Christmas Ball. I was quiet excited for the Ball. My thoughts wandered further to the elder members of the Death Eaters. I noticed fear in many of them, reluctance in serving the Dark Lord again. Many of them faced hell after his downfall. But nobody stops being a Death Eater, not even Snape. Snape was deceiving one of the greatest wizards of all time.


	6. Chapter 6

"_CREEK!"_ protested the large ornate gates leading into Malfoy Manor, as they swung open to allow us into the long narrow driveway leading to the marbled front steps. Snow was swirling around us in the bitter cold evening air. The long hedge outlining the front and driveway had shed its leaves for the winter, giving us a clear view into the vast yard surrounding their towering Manor.

The yard was barren, all the flowerbeds dead, and the pond frozen over. I tightened my scarf around my neck and mouth, crossing my arms over my chest trying to retain heat, the wind had picked up and was now practically howling. Night was falling quickly causing the drive to darken considerably. I could barely make out the two house elves hastily making their way towards us to take our bags.

"Lumos", Draco muttered. The end of his wand ignited with a bright light. The path lit considerably, showing the long shadows of the struggling house elves as they took our bags to his room. We strode up to the door, quiet the whole time, seeing as I had my face buried in my scarf. I focused on the tip of Draco's wand, remembering what I had learned about wands. Their core and their wood meant something, which is why the wand chose the wizard. If I was not mistaken I had read it in Draco's drawing room one stormy night. I couldn't for the life of me remember what exactly was said though.

Rather than going straight to Draco's room as I normally would, I ignored him as he said in a drawling tone, "Astoria where _are_ you going?"

"Son, you're home." Came Lucius's hard, cold voice from the dining room, they must have already started eating… no matter.

"Ah Draco, we've missed you." I heard Narcissa say, they both truly loved Draco. Draco would be very upset if anything ever happened to either one of them, and this frequently concerned me, if Lucius was ever caught… but that was impossible, right?

Grabbing _Wand's, They Choose You_ from the book shelf, I flipped to the page that spoke of Hawthorn wands with Unicorn hair core, as this was Draco's wand. I was very fascinated by wand lore. It read:

"_Hawthorn_

_The wandmaker Gregorovitch wrote that hawthorn 'makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death.' While I disagree with many of Gregorovitch's conclusions, we concur about hawthorn wands, which are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and I have generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and I would only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: their spells can, when badly handled, backfire._

_Unicorn_

_Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard._

_Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing."_

As I read this I reviewed Draco and his personality, he was certainly of a conflicted nature. As cold, cunning, and cruel as he could be, he also had a rarely seen, but dominant soft side. Curious, I then flipped to the page describing my wand. My wand was 11 ¾ inches Unicorn and Ash, a very peculiar wand as Ollivander once told me….

"_Ash_

_The ash wand cleaves to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. This tendency is extreme if the core is of unicorn. Old superstitions regarding wands rarely bear close examination, but I find that the old rhyme regarding rowan, chestnut, ash and hazel wands (rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans) contains a small nugget of truth. Those witches and wizards best suited to ash wands are not, in my experience, lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. However, the brash or over-confident witch or wizard, who often insists on trying wands of this prestigious wood, will be disappointed by its effects._

_Unicorn_

_Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard._

_Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing."_

Satisfied now, I burned this information into my memory, smelling a delicious scent of fish and chips wafting from the dining room I hurried in there. Sitting at the long table was Bellatrix, the Dark Lord, Theodore Nott's father, as well as Crabbe and Goyle's. Snape, the Carrows', Dolohov, Avery, Yaxley, Macnair, Rowle, Rookwood, Wormtail and Rodolphus Lestrange sat on the opposite of the table. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco sat down from Bellatrix, her mouth twisting into a wicked smile as I walked in. Many of them were not used to such young Death Eaters, but they were all acting especially uncomfortable tonight.

"Ah, Tori, so nice of you to join us." Purred the Dark Lord, the hair on my arms stood up, I feared I did something wrong, had I known everyone was here, I wouldn't have been impulsive in my quest for knowledge.

I gulped, "My Lord", I said, eyes to the ground.

"Now to continue our meeting", he said as I sat next to Draco, "as you know, I am presumed to be the last living descendent of the great Salazar Slytherin… after doing further research, in an effort to weed out any liars in my ranks. The lower ranks had some liars, who were taken care of…"

Bellatrix grinned, and stroked her wand at these words. Lucius straightened in his chair, everyone remained silent. Nagini slithered against my leg, and as strange as it may be, it was as if I could hear words in her hissing. This was not the first time, by any means, the few times I heard the Dark Lord speaking with her, I felt as if deep down, I understood the conversation.

"_Itsssssssss you", _It sounded like.

"Our very own Astoria is family to me; it seems your mother was not exactly faithful to your father, for it is on your true father's side we are related, a very old wizard, deceased shortly after your conception."

My head was spinning, could it really be? This was all so sudden, ridiculously sudden, and beyond unexpected. I sat in a daze the rest of the meeting. I moseyed on up to Draco's room afterwards, stopping briefly to glance at my dress for the ball hanging in the corner of his large room. Slytherin hangings and banners were all over the wall, as well as Quidditch gear. His furniture was a dark mahogany, with a king sized four-poster in the center of the room, with Slytherin curtains and bedding. Everything was very elegant. I climbed in bed, and lay there watching the bright moonlight streaming in the window. After about an hour Draco came in, without speaking he came and got in bed. I was lying on my back in the center of the bed.

"You are mine." He whispered as he rose above me, his hips and chest pressed into me as he kissed me, ever so deeply. His eyes glinted hungrily. I pulled him down on me closer, wanting him as close as humanly possible.

"Yes I am", I whispered back, his blonde hair shown bright in the moonlight, and he was so handsome. Slowly removing his clothes, he went back to work on mine. It was cold outside, but warm with the heat of our bodies, moving in rhythm. He brought me more pleasure and happiness than anyone could ever hope to.

"I love you", I whispered sleepily as I lay in his arms afterwards.

As hard as it was for Draco to admit his feelings, he replied back, with self-pride consuming his voice, "As I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**(I'm sorry guys for any spelling or grammatical errors, I spell check and everything, but for some reason Microsoft Word is actually incorrect, or it just doesn't like my style of writing. I'm an Advanced Placement and International Baccalaureate student so I write a little differently, and I have studied writing techniques, the correct ways and the incorrect ways. But please bear with me if there is any errors; even books that are published contain errors. So thank you everyone for pointing them out, and I will do my best to minimize them.)**

**(Also sorry for such a long time in between updates, I'm rereading the series and obsessed with Pottermore! Add me on Pottermore! I'm a Slytherin that goes by the nickname Tor i Malfoy…. It would be Astoria Malfoy, but it won't let me spell it, or spell it Tori for short. But my username is MoonOak25845)**

After about a week at the manor, of which we learned how the mission at the ministry went, I found myself standing in front of Draco's mirror, with beauty products lining the dresser. He was standing near his bed, putting on his all black suit, smoothing his hair, and looking as handsome and high class as he did every day. He had already called one of the house elves in, resulting in him punishing himself for not properly pressing Draco's suit. He scoffed and simply made the elf redo it.

Finally my hair and makeup were done, so I turned to Draco, he raised his eyebrows and said nothing, he seemed very side tracked tonight. I took my black dress off the hanger, and slipped it on very gently, so my makeup did not rub onto it.

"CISSY!" I heard Bellatrix call up the staircase. "Cissy! Where is your blasted elf?"

"Draco is using it at the moment I believe." Narcissa called back, "Use the other one!"

"Well this is just going to be heaps of fun" I muttered under my breath. All night with a bunch of ministry wizards? I could think of better ways to spend my evening that's for sure, but I did understand, that now, more than ever, we needed a good family name with the Ministry.

"Almost like a family reunion." Scoffed Draco… and this was true. Because of Narcissa originally being a member of the Black family, it meant they were related to the Flints, Burkes, Bullstrodes, Crabbes, Yaxley, Crouch, Lestrange, and etc.

My family was about the only bloodline that had not been mixed with his, but that wouldn't last very long of course.

"Who is coming from school?" I questioned casually.

"I couldn't care less." He stated.

I decided to leave it at that, he was in the process of smoothing his silvery blond hair, not that it wasn't already smooth. I was completely dressed and prepared to go to the ball, so I went downstairs to chat with Bellatrix. I admired Bellatrix above all others, she was ruthless, smart, and had a magical skill only the Dark Lord could match. She had learned from him directly. She sat on the couch of the drawing room, ever so calmly, you would have never imagined she was really an escaped convict.

"Bellatrix?" I questioned hesitantly. She looked up, her dark eyes piercing into my very soul, a mad smile twisted across her face, it was clear she was mentally lethal.

"Astoria." She said shortly, I sat across from her.

"Bellatrix, I need your help, we need your help, Draco and I. You are the most skilled and most lethal witch there has ever been. I need to learn from you. Occlumency, the unforgivable curses, as well as several non-verbal spells before the next school year starts."

"You know the unforgivable curses, you enjoy the pain your victims receive, where lays the problem with those?" she asked lazily.

"Well maybe not those, I am confident with those, especially crucio…"

She smiled widely at this, "You learn quick, much quicker than Draco I might add", with that she sneered. She continued "I will teach you the others though, we will practice the unforgivable curses, and you will succeed. The Dark Lords blood, noble Salazar Slytherins blood runs through your pure veins, there can be no failure." She hissed.

Narcissa approached from behind the doorway into the library. "Bella, I had been meaning to ask you the same thing."

"Of course Cissy, they will be ruthless killers by the time we are done."

Not long after this conversation, we were all ready for the ball, and used Floo Powder to get to the ball. Upon stumbling into the massive ball room I realized one thing, my sleeves were sheer material, so thin, if you looked carefully, my Dark Mark would be seen. I clutched my arm around Draco's immediately, whispering in his ear.

"WHAT do you mean you can see it? Didn't you take that into account BEFORE hand?" He hissed at me in a low whisper.

"If you recall I got this dress BEFORE the Mark." I stated aggravatedly. Over the break, I had become lazy when it came to hiding my mark; we all had one, except for Narcissa. She was not a full-fledged Death Eater. I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing though, I knew I was cunning and sly enough to pull this off. Sadly magical bought clothing can't be altered with normal wands. An ocean of people was coming towards us in greeting.

"Let the fun begin," I said with a cold smile about my lips, before we were engulfed.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I'm sorry guys for my last update, it took forever and wasn't very good.)**

"Oh hello there Prime Minister." Draco said importantly to the Bulgarian prime minister. "I'd like you to meet Astoria Greengrass." I cringed gently at the use of this name. I definitely preferred Morte.

"Ah, vhat a veauty!" he exclaimed looking over my slim but well-shaped body. I was a 34 DD, with an hourglass figure. Draco shifted uncomfortably, a muscle tightening in his neck as the prime minister looked over me, I would think he would be used to this by now. My cousin after all was a girl named Fleur Delacore, we rarely saw each other, but kept in touch via owl post. She had visited the school, and was a Beauxbatons school champion in the Triwizard Tournament, the previous school year. Our grandmother was a Veela, and we both inherited the Veela charm, beauty, and elegance. It was not uncommon to be stared at.

"Well thank you Prime Minister," I said smilingly slightly, it didn't quiet reach my eyes.

"Vell surely you must ve part Veela?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

"Well spotted Minister." I said with the same expression. Draco was still tense at my side.

"Vell, that veing the case, I must say I 'ave to go, that Veela charm is strong, I vould rather not make a fool of myself, you are a very lucky man Mr. Malfoy." He smiled sheepishly at this admittance, bowed, his burgundy dress robes sweeping regally.

"The consequences of having a half Veela as my fiancée I suppose." Draco growled gently.

"What?" I said, thinking I misheard him.

"That is, if she'll have me." He added, still confused, I glanced around, everyone was looking at us. Narcissa was smiling slightly, Lucius standing near her, proudly and haughtily. It seemed that the whole ball had stopped, like this was pre-planned….

"Wh-"I couldn't even get my question out before Draco was sinking down, pulling something out of his robes, a small black box. As he slowly opened it, I saw possibly the biggest diamond I had ever laid my eyes on. It was easily three karats.

"Marry me Astoria." He said confidently, it wasn't a question.

"Obviously," I said in my best impression of Snapes voice when he had said this to Umbridge. All the Hogwarts students who understood this laughed. I yanked Draco up kissed him, and eagerly accepted his ring.

"Did you plan this all out?" I questioned whispering in his ear as we danced on the filled dance floor.

"Being a very influential Pureblood family member is the only way to go through life." He answered.

"So mudbloods and anything less than halfbloods should simply kill themselves?" I said in a seductive tone.

"Exactly." He said, he leaned back to look at me, his grey eyes glittering malevolently.

"When can we leave?" I sighed into his mouth as I kissed him.

"Soon." He replied, looking at something beyond me.

"Damn her! That filthy blood traitor." He snarled under his breath. This took me back, I tried turning around to see, but he gripped me tightly to him so I couldn't move.

"DRACO!" I hissed vehemently.

"It's your… HALF-sister." He greatly emphasized half… _lovely,_ I thought to myself.

"I believe we will be going now." I slipped from his arms as this was said, and went to alert Lucius and Narcissa.

We were back at the manor in record time; I glanced up at the clock hanging across the drawing room as we stepped out of the stone carved, and intricate at that, fireplace. It was midnight, I glanced down at my ring sparkling brightly even in the dim light cast from the fire now crackling back in its normal state. Bellatrix was nowhere to be found.

"You; Elf." Commanded Draco as a house elf walked by. "Where is everyone?"

"Why, please sir, everyone is gone sir, Madam Lestrange left with the Dark Lord sir." Replied the elf shakily.

"Thank you" I replied for Draco, nodding and dismissing the elf.

Without even acknowledging Draco I began my ascent up the marble staircase, and into his room. He followed closely behind. I began undressing, letting my dress fall to the floor around me, and waving my wand at it so it hung itself up and put itself away. Draco was quickly taking of his dress robes; I waved my wand at his as well. He jumped in bed right away, lying on his back, happy to be back and relaxing it seemed. He was wearing nothing but boxer briefs, his perfectly carved chest, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the window. His eyes were closed; I locked the door with magic, and strode up to him. His perfect, pale complexion that matched mine so exactly, accented by beautiful silvery blonde hair, was the picture of a perfect, handsome man in my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Now I was in nothing but a bra and my underwear, both black and lacy. I crawled up onto the bed, hovering above him.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" I whispered softly, searching his pale eyes. They were hiding all emotion.

"Because I love you, I want to marry you, and I want to be married incase anything is to happen to either of us, now that the Order of the Phoenix has been restarted." He said very slowly.

"Ah I see…" I replied vaguely, lowering myself so we were chest to chest, I kissed him again, deeply, my mouth searching his hungrily. His hands traveled from my bottom to my back in a millisecond as he went for the bra clasp. He was surprisingly good at taking it off… this had always taken me aback. My mind wandered for just a moment to how wonderful magic really was, there were spells you could cast that worked like birth control… before I knew it we were both laying there, skin on skin, in the chilly atmosphere of his bedroom. The moonlight streamed in from the window casting the light across the bed, as the four-poster curtains were still open. I had a sudden urge to be in a very confined and private place with him. Of course his room was private, but I wanted there to be him and I and absolutely nothing else.

"I'm going to draw the hangings." He said nervously, he was still nervous when we did this, when it was very intimate.

Who wouldn't want to be in this position, I thought as I watched him rise up and pull the hangings. I shifted to my back so he would be raised above me instead. I don't understand how Parkinson controls herself, or any girls for that matter. Draco was a much desired man at Hogwarts. Not only did he have looks, but he had power, and money. I loved his personality as well, the attraction to the Dark Arts, powerful personality, leadership, and common Slytherin qualities. No wonder most girls grimaced when they saw us together.

The younger years, from all houses, were thoroughly smitten with him, and thoroughly terrified of me. Not that they weren't also terrified of him. He never encouraged the admiration, it just came naturally. The same in our house, in Slytherin we had his gaggle of followers; unfortunately Pansy Parkinson was one of these.

"I can't wait to see the reaction at school to this ring." I murmured, he was in no state to talk, his head wasn't on his shoulders completely at the moment. I smiled as we proceeded.

The rest of the break went all too fast. Our days were filled with Dark Arts training, and in this time we learned things only the elite Death Eaters knew. Bellatrix was the only escaped Death Eater at this point, and this was currently not known by the Ministry, the Dementors had sided with us, meaning they had no desire to tell the Ministry either. Everything was going according to plan. Sturgis Podmore had been Imperiused by Lucius, but failed in the attempt to steal what we were finally informed on. A prophecy was hidden in the Department of Mysteries; it would make us much stronger. What with Lucius constantly in and out of the Ministry, we were at a huge advantage.

Only earlier that week had a clipping of Devils Snare been sent to Mr. Bode, an Unspeakable, who currently was living up to his occupation, before he could regain speech, he had to be dealt with, I personally and anonymously took care of this.

"Ugh, I'd rather not go back and sit through classes with that insufferable Umbridge" I groaned, but as much as I hated her, I knew it better to be falsely sweet with her. Not that she would ever mess with me in the first place. She would be too afraid of repercussions from Lucius.

"You have my deepest sympathy" drawled Draco, he and Zabini were playing wizard's chess in our compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"So what's this I hear about you being related to the Dark Lord? Parselmouth and all?" questioned Theodore Nott, mouth gaping, awestruck. Draco snickered, his pale eyes glittering. I knew the reason, he was amused by everyone's disbelief.

"Your father told you I assume?" Draco questioned boredly as he demolished Zabini's chessmen.

"Well, yeah, he said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone I knew but, hey, we're all okay right?" he chuckled nervously.

I surveyed him from my spot next to Draco, my eyes bearing into him, what he didn't know, was I was practicing my newfound talent of Legillimency and Occlumency. He had a fairly boring mind. I could tell Draco was doing the same with Blaise, seeing what move he was going to make and countering it by his mind. Draco glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and I saw the faintest of a smile touch his lips before he went back to focusing on his game.

"Well Nott," I began silkily, something I had picked up from the Dark Lord, Snape, and Bellatrix in this short time period, "you'd do well to keep your mouth closed."


	10. Chapter 10

"That filthy half-blooded traitor!" snarled Draco, I looked up, curious at the sudden angry outbreak, several first years jumped backwards from their spot playing wizards chess as the greenish lantern above their table emitted sparks from his anger. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, all looked menacing as they glared at the magazine just inches from the fire.

"_Wingardium leviosa", _I spat quickly before Draco destroyed it in his fury, only the edge was singed. Looking back at me was Harry Potters face, grinning sheepishly from the front of the _Quibbler_ to make matters worse, it was followed by the headline:

**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**

**AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

As if it wasn't bad enough our escaped Death Eaters faces were hanging in every window of the Wizarding community, Potter had named all four of the guys fathers as active Death Eaters. I rubbed my Mark, out of habit. Draco was clearly ready to curse Potter to high heavens.

"Everyone thinks he's a nutter; don't worry over it just yet." I said flatly. Draco was clearly not convinced, his expression remained the same.

"I'm going to the library." He announced bitterly. "There's a book containing some of my family's history, and your future family, Astoria, you'd do well to come and read up on it." I stood up, unperturbed by his mood, clasped his hand in mine and we were followed to the library by Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. It took us the better part of the evening to find the book but finally we found it among a Dark Wizarding history section. We sat down at a table, all of our heads together reading the entry:

"_The Malfoy name comes from old French and translates as 'bad faith'. Like many other progenitors of noble English families, the wizard Armand Malfoy arrived in Britain with William the Conqueror as part of the invading Norman army. Having rendered unknown, shady (and almost certainly magical) services to King William I, Malfoy was given a prime piece of land in Wiltshire, seized from local landowners, upon which his descendants have lived for ten consecutive centuries._

_Their wily ancestor Armand encapsulated many of the qualities that have distinguished the Malfoy family to the present day. The Malfoys have always had the reputation, hinted at by their not altogether complimentary surname, of being a slippery bunch, to be found courting power and riches wherever they might be found. In spite of their espousal of pure-blood values and their undoubtedly genuine belief in wizards' superiority over Muggles, the Malfoys have never been above ingratiating themselves with the non-magical community when it suits them. The result is that they are one of the richest wizarding families in Britain, and it has been rumoured for many years (though never proven) that over the centuries the family has dabbled successfully in Muggle currency and assets. Over hundreds of years, they have managed to add to their lands in Wiltshire by annexing those of neighbouring Muggles, and the favour they curried with royalty added Muggle treasures and works of art to an ever-expanding collection. _

_The substantial wealth at their disposal ensured them considerable (and much resented) influence at the Ministry for generations to come, though no Malfoy has ever aspired to the role of Minister for Magic. It is often said of the Malfoy family that you will never find one at the scene of the crime, though their fingerprints might be all over the guilty wand. Independently wealthy, with no need to work for a living, they have generally preferred the role of power behind the throne, happy for others to do the donkey work and to take the responsibility for failure. They have helped finance many of their preferred candidates' election campaigns, which have (it is alleged) included paying for dirty work such as hexing the opposition._

_The family has, however, eschewed the somewhat dangerous practice of inter-marrying within such a small pool of pure-bloods that they become enfeebled or unstable, unlike a small minority of fanatic families such as the Gaunts and Lestranges, and many a half-blood appears on the Malfoy family tree._

_Notable Malfoys of past generations include the fourteenth-century Nicholas Malfoy, who is believed to have dispatched many a fractious Muggle tenant under the guise of the Black Death, though escaping censure by the Wizards' Council; Septimus Malfoy, who was greatly influential at the Ministry in the late eighteenth century, many claiming that Minister for Magic Unctuous Osbert was little more than his puppet; and Abraxas Malfoy, who was widely believed to be part of the shady plot that saw the first Muggle-born Minister (Nobby Leach) leave his post prematurely in 1968 (nothing was ever proven against Malfoy)."_

As I finished this passage, thoroughly intrigued, I realized all the men were looking at something else, Goyle was cracking his knuckles menacingly, while Draco was whispering malevolently to Crabbe and Nott, I heard him say very faintly to me: "Hex the mudblood."

I grinned and obliged, little did that mudblood Granger know, she would have a terrible timer concentrating on her homework tonight.

**(I take no claim to that books passage, Pottermore posted the lovely history)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I'm going to try and wrap up Order of the Phoenix a little fast, I feel my efforts will be better shown once Half Blood Prince is started.)**

Not long after Umbridge sack Trelawney, did she finally announce the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, Draco and I, along with Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Nott, and a few other Slytherins. We had reason to believe according to Umbridge, that Potter had been holding a sort of study group by one of Cho Chang's friends. I didn't particularly like the girl, so to my great pleasure, the word SNEAK appeared across her face in pimples when she ratted them out. We were told immediately to go catch them, and that's exactly what we did. I positioned myself at the right side of the hall, and Draco at the left, near the boys bathrooms, behind a rather hideous dragon vase. The others didn't matter so much as Potter, Draco and I saw him coming, but before I could even utter a word, Draco had performed a spectacular Trip Jinx. Potter slid painfully about six feet forward.

"Trip Jinx , Potter", he said. "Hey, Professor – PROFESSOR! I've got one!"

Stubby little Umbridge came bustling around the corner, "Good job Draco! 50 points to Slytherin!"

The rest of the year went surprisingly fast, and I felt very out of it. O.W.L.'s were over with before we knew it, and Lucius was captured by the Ministry, which threw Draco into a spiraling tornado of hatred.

Finally the day came when we were to be back at Malfoy Manor for the summer holidays, as I patrolled the corridors; I saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle advancing on Potter, blocking the hallway, I was trying to give him a chance to finally attack Potter, little to my knowledge, a group of "DA" members were waiting to strike themselves… in the end, the unfair duel left me trying to sort out how to undo the curses, until finally Narcissa came looking for us on the train, helping me sort out the counter jinxs.

A few weeks into the summer break, the Dark Lord came to call. He was still furious with Bellatrix, and so much with Lucius, that he assigned Draco and I a task. A most impossible task at that. Ashen faced as I glanced at the Dark Lord as he said, "You two are to kill Albus Dumbledore, and pursue careers as Aurors, we need Death Eaters to infiltrate that sect."

I gulped, and we both nodded, Narcissa was almost in tears.

"Thank you my Lord" , we said in fearful unison.


	12. Chapter 12:Enters into Half Blood Prince

"I'm not a child in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_." Draco said exasperatedly to me as he got fitted for robes in Madam Malkins. Now generally this would be something odd for him to say to me, but not today. Today I was impersonating Narcissa Malfoy, via polyjuice potion. Nobody did their shopping alone nowadays, fearing Death Eaters would jump from behind a garbage bin and attack them, and it was silly really. If he and I had gone shopping together alone, it would raise many questions, although we didn't have even the most remote reason to be afraid.

Madam Malkin tried reasoning with him, he simply sneered, his fit was of course to simply keep up pretenses.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" he bellowed, that woman was much too clumsy with her pins, poking him multiple times already. I examined him as he strode up to the mirror examining himself. He was unbelievably handsome in that set of dark green robes, his pale complexion and light gray eyes matching mine all too well, our only difference was our stark hair color contrast. Even though I was part Veela, a cousin to Fleur Delacour no less, my hair was not the shade of white blonde as Draco and she had, it was instead a shade of onyx. He saw them before I.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in.

"I don't think there's need for language like that!" squealed Madam Malkin. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either."

The ginger and Potter had there wands out, I was clutching mine, ready to strike.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Draco sneered. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flower."

I was striding through the robes, pretending not to notice until Madam Malkin called for me. It was strange being looked at as Narcissa; I preferred them fearing me as myself.

"Put those away. If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." I said coldly, almost slipping up on the 'son' part.

"Going to get some Death Eater friends to do us in?" he challenged.

I smiled serenely thinking to myself, _No, but I, a Death Eater will GLADLY do you in. _

Instead I said, "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

What Potter said next I could only guess, and restraining Draco I decided a shot at Sirius would be a sufficient reply. The reason I missed it, was my polyjuice potion was beginning to loose effect.

One thing I did notice, Malkin had grabbed for Draco's left sleeve, and would be revealing his Mark if he didn't do something, thankfully he bellowed "OUCH!" in protest, smacking her hand away, with a look at Granger, I shot one last insult, and we departed.

"It's the potion isn't it?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes." I grimaced, this potion was rather painful at times.

"You head to Knockturn Alley, let yourself transform to normal, I'll pick up the rest of our books, and meet me in Borgin and Burkes." I obliged.

I used a simple spell to make my clothes fit me again, Narcissa had more height than me, I decided to go into Borgin and Burkes to see the Vanishing Cabinet for myself. Draco had told me it was broken, but it was our master plan for eventually killing Dumbledore. We had to succeed. Borgin didn't know me by looks, he didn't know to fear me, so he gave me a rather hard time, until Draco, alone, strode inside the shop.

"Ah Astoria." Draco greeted me, kissing me, causing Borgin to treat me much more respectably.

"This young miss has been inquiring about this Vanishing Cabinet," said Borgin nervously.

"Yes I have a twin, yet it's broken, and prudent it be fixed, you know how to fix it?" Draco questioned.

"Possibly, I'll need to see it though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't. It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it." After these words my attention wandered, to a fluttering on the street, ankles were bared, but covered up again, as if under an Invisibility Cloak….

"No?" I zoned back in to hear Draco sneering this. "Maybe this will make you more confident." To my surprise he had yanked back left sleeve, bearing his Mark. I followed in fashion. Borgin looked at both our Marks in fear.

"Tell anyone," Draco threatened, "and there will be retribution, Fenrir Greyback is a family friend, he'll be dropping by from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

I took Floo Powder back to the Manor before the end of their conversation, reporting back to the Dark Lord immediately was a number one priority.


	13. Chapter 13

"Draco don't you think people will wonder if we're not doing Prefect duties?" I questioned, not all to caring in reality.

"We've got other things to worry about," he said idly as he was laid across my lap, me stroking his white blonde head.

Granger and Weaselbee walked by a few moments later, Draco sitting up and making a rude hand gesture to them through the glass. I found it rather irritating that to this day, they still mixed Pansy and I's names up… I looked nothing like her after all, but then again, Gryffindor's were rather thick.

"I can't stand that Mudblood, Granger," I hissed as a frightened second year walked tentatively in our compartment.

"What do you want?" questioned Draco coldly.

"I- I have a message for a Blaise Zabini from Professor Slughorn," stuttered the young Hufflepuff.

Zabini looked rather surprised, and rose silently to follow the second year, reading his letter.

"I wonder why we didn't get one." Pansy said jealously, I rolled my eyes at her, nobody cared about Pansy Parkinson.

I sat there mindlessly stroking his hair, communicating with each other through our minds about or task at hand.

It was a long while before Zabini finally returned walking through the compartment door, it stuck as he tried closing it.

"What's wrong with this thing?" he said angrily. Draco sat up and I ceased stroking his hair. Suddenly the door flung open, and Zabini was thrown into Goyles lap. Both of them snarling at each other, Goyle stood up, closing the door and flung Blaise off him.

I resumed stroking Draco's hair, as he told me through his mind, he just saw a sneaker whipping up onto the luggage rack, I smirked, and knew, fun would soon follow.

"So Zabini, what did Slughorn want?" Draco questioned.

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people. Not that he managed to find many." Zabini said, still glowering at Goyle.

"Who else had he invited?" Draco may as well have demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor"

"His uncle's big in the Ministry" Draco concluded.

"-someone called Belby, from Ravenclaw-"

"Not him, he's a prat." I hissed.

"-and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," Zabini finished.

"He invited _Longbottom?_" Draco questioned so aggressively that he sat up, knocking my hand away.

A rustling above Crabbe caught my attention, and held it until Draco stopped hinting around about joining the Dark Lord, I spoke intermittently, but not truly engaged in the conversation. Finally when I was pulling my robes on, I heard a clunk and gasp above Crabbe's head. Draco noticed it too, shooting me a sideways glance. As everyone pushed their way through the corridor, I held my hand out to take Draco with me.

"You go on, I want to check something." He told me. But in his mind he was saying _I saw a flash of white, and heard a gasp and clunk, I'm not letting Potter escape, not after what he did to my father._

I nodded and left, waiting in a carriage alone for him. Not too long afterwards, he emerged from the scarlet engine.

"So what did you do?" I questioned.

"I broke Potters nose, stunned him, and sent him on his way back to London," he told me proudly, I laughed and kissed him, as we rode up to Hogwarts in a carriage pulled by black winged horses; Thestrals.


	14. Chapter 14

"And what kind of Dark object would this be?" wheezed Filch as our possessions were swept with the secrecy sensor.

"It's a walking cane." Spat Draco, "It's my fathers."

"Likely story," challenged the old caretaker.

"It's okay; I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy," said a drawling voice behind Filch, Draco snatched his cane from the Squibs clutches as he shot us a dirty look. The sensor went mad as soon as it was laid across Crabbe.

"I told him not to bring that shrunken head," mumbled Nott, proceeding past us.

Supper was as usual; the feast began and ended with Dumbledore's start of term speech. This year I didn't pay much attention to it. Draco had gone from full of life, and miming how he broke Potters nose (who to everyone's extreme dislike, was somehow rescued), to sullen, and levitating his fork with a distant expression, he had even closed his mind off.

"What's wrong? I know the Aurors and security spells are going to make this more difficult, but we have no choice, Draco, the Dark Lord will not take no for an answer."

Draco looked at me with fright in his eyes, but hidden with determination. I knew he would die trying, for the Dark Lords wrath would be much more terrible than death.

We were the last two in the common room that night, aside from Salazar Slytherins portrait hanging on the mantel. He was very handy to get advice from, with all his memories, and personality intact in the portrait.

"So what's this I hear? Two Slytherins not even out of school, but already joined my descendants cause? Very good." He crooned.

"You approve?" Draco said, slightly surprised.

"Why of course, and if I'm not mistaken this girl here, Astoria correct? She is a descendant of mine as well."

"How do you know that?" I blurted out before Draco could utter a word. I gave him an apologetic look.

"You speak Parseltongue in your sleep," he said amusingly.

"That explains all those strange noises at night." Draco stated irritably, I popped his arm with the back of my hand, knowing he didn't really mean it.

"Boy's aren't allowed in our dormitory, does that mean you are?" I questioned casually.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, I am allowed anywhere," he stated simply.

"If it were you, how would you go about this?" Draco asked the portrait. Slytherin gave a sly smile, and I couldn't help but have my spirits rise, the most cunning wizard to live was going to help us. This said a lot, for Slytherin never assisted students, nor did her communicate with them.

"That's how we'll do it," Draco whispered to me the next day in Slughorn's potions class, I really missed Snape teaching potions, Snape was my favorite teacher hands down.

"Felix Felicis…" I mused to myself, in achieving it one of us would have to out brew the Mudblood…

"Why couldn't Snape be here…" growled Draco to himself, and then he whispered to Nott, everyone would be brewing hard, the Slytherins would hand it over to us, or face a wrath.

Draco began rifling through _Advanced Potion-Making_, rather feverishly, we needed this lucky day. He began cutting up Valerian roots so quickly I feared he might make a mistake. Focusing on my own potion, rather than cutting the sopophorus bean, it made more sense to crush it. Draco was talking to Slughorn all the while, his sucking up seeming to have no effect unfortunately. Adding the vast amount of juice the bean held, my potion turned the desired color lilac. As I looked around, Draco and I were at the same stage, but unfortunately Potter was somehow getting his to turn lighter, I continued mixing until Slughorn announced time was up, he passed over our table first, nodding at Draco's smiling at mine, but then, most unfortunately, he saw Potters. Terrible- at- potions-Potter.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Draco was staring at Potter mutinously, along with the rest of us Slytherins. The only thing that improved the situation was the look of disappointment on Mudblood Granger's face. Weasley appeared dumbfounded, but that was not anything new.

I shoved my things into my bag, yelled _"scourgify" _at my cauldron, and followed Draco out of the Potions room.

"How did you do that?" Weaselbee attempted whispering to Potter.

"Got lucky I suppose," Potter said as we passed them, shooting us a look of paranoia… I rubbed the back of Draco's hand with my thumb as I held it on our way to dinner. The remainder of that week, Potter seemed to excel in Potions, much to our concern, something was not right in that dungeon.

"Professor Snape," I started as I entered his office on Saturday evening.

"Astoria, what brings you here?" he asked me, a strange glint in his eyes. I broke into a long winded explanation about Potter. "I see." He mused once I was finished, "why did Draco not accompany you? It is rare for you two to not be together, especially now that you are a team, yes the Dark Lord informed me of the mission." Snape added when I acquired a shocked look.

"Well, sir, Draco is busy at the moment, working on a way for us to succeed. Salazar Slytherin is assisting us, in our smaller attempts, but we have one main plan, should these smaller ones not work."

"At any rate, inform Draco, that I am keen to meet with him, alone, he has been avoiding me since Lucius's imprisonment, and I should much like to speak with him." Snape said rather powerfully, I knew this was an order. "And be careful," he added as I walked out the door, "Salazar Slytherins portrait does not hold but a fraction of a Slytherins cunning, seeing as he is, only a portrait, you are both more than capable of figuring this out. I am here to help as well."

With that I walked to the common room, and using my small store of Floo Powder, stuck my head into Borgin and Burkes, informing Borgin, I would need that cursed necklace, free of charge at that.


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean Snape wants to see me?" Draco spat. We were in the Room of Hidden things repairing the broken Vanishing Cabinet. I was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, gazing at all of the hidden items, hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. The room itself was the size of a large cathedral, winding roads and alleys through all of the junk. There were thousands of books, broken furniture pieces, potions, dragon eggshells, skeletons of forgotten creatures, rusting swords, shattered wands, jewels, necklaces, cloaks, hats, and bloodstained weapons. I shuddered, how many non-magic, performed murders had there been at Hogwarts?

"I went to speak with him about Potters newfound talent," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't want his help!" Draco sneered. "He wants my glory… Dumbledore's pet, while my father is in Azkaban!" I said nothing, but simply got up while he muttered incantations at the Vanishing Cabinet. There was a particularly ugly stuffed troll in here, but also a curious book on Magical transportation. Draco swore loudly and from the sound of it, nothing was going right with this repair, we had already spent many hours in here a day.

"Draco, look, this book explains Vanishing Cabinets, maybe it can help us figure out what exactly has to be repaired." I suggested walking around the corner; Draco was glaring maliciously at the cabinet.

"Damn Peeves!" he all but shouted. "That bloody poltergeist is the one who broke the cabinet in the first place."

"Not to mention it nearly killed Montague, it's amazing he was able to apparate out of it." I mused.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus", _he hissed to the cabinet, as he put in a book from nearby. The cabinet made a huge bang, and smoke issued from inside the cabinet. This would take us a long time I could tell.

We were now expected to use nonverbal spells in all classes, and our workload was enormous, Draco was having trouble keeping up, in the hours that he worked on the cabinet, I did as much of his homework as was possible also doing mine at the same time. As much as it pained us both, Quidditch would not be an option this year.

We had spent most every moment in that room, for the past two weeks, but one night, when we were actually in the common room, I was reading the _Evening Prophet_ when suddenly I was forced to shove it in his face.

"They searched the manor AGAIN?" he exclaimed, simply fuming with anger.

"That filthy blood-traitor Arthur Weasley." I sneered. Thankfully, the Malfoys had moved anything that could have been confiscated, to a chamber, very similar to the Chamber of Secrets, something only a Death Eater could open.

Our next Hogsmeade trip was approaching quickly, and much to my dismay, Draco had received detention and would be unable to go with me.

"Damn McGonagall!" I hissed as I trudged my way, alone, to Hogsmeade, it would be up to me to uphold our current plan, only days prior had we been summoned by the Dark Lord, and he was furious, even though we had only had a few weeks of time to work on our plan, it wasn't moving fast enough for him. Frustrated, he threatened Draco with his and his family's lives, along with mine. We had until the end of the school year, but we had to start acting now. I had almost expected something like this, so I had arranged for Fenrir Greyback to meet me with a cursed opal necklace, a curse so strong, it would kill whoever touched it. Charms were placed on it to be undetectable to Secrecy sensors, and we were desperate.

"Thank you Fenrir", I said calmly, we had met in a cavern not too far from the village. He merely smiled a terrible yellow smile, and disapparated.

It took everything I had to avoid being seen, but finally, with the help of Zabini, I slipped past the bar, into a backroom where Madam Rosmerta was grabbing bottles of Butterbeer. She turned around to face me, but before she could utter a word, I hissed "_Imperio!" _ and a look of glazed bliss went across her face, as I handed her the package, and gave her the orders, she sprang to what was a decent impression on not being Imperiused, and skulked off to the bathroom. I slipped out of the pub, making my way back to Hogwarts as fast as I could, eager to get away from the scene of the crime, and back to the Room of Requirement.


	16. Chapter 16

"So Snape told you Potter is accusing _me_ of giving that Bell girl the necklace?" Draco asked incredulously. We were trudging our way to Herbology that Monday, Snape had pulled me aside earlier during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco had all but sprinted from the room to avoid being alone with Snape.

"Yeah, you're the first one Potter thought of; apparently he was spying on us that day at Borgin and Burkes…"

The weather was terrible, rainy, cold, and the ground sloshed with every step, luckily I had cast _Impervius _on our feet and robes to avoid sopping mud everywhere. Draco looked disgruntled by this news.

"I swear, if Potter tries ruining this, he WILL be sorry." Draco growled as we caught sight of him, Mudblood, and Weaselbee.

"CLANG!" we heard loudly one evening as we were in the Room of Requirement. Draco and I both froze and looked at each other, our fright mirroring in each other's eyes. Much to Goyles dismay, he was standing watch outside the room, Polyjuice Potioned into a small girl, someone had walked by, signaling it was unsafe for us to emerge; he had dropped a bottle of toad spawn.

"It's Weaselbee." I whispered, holding my ear up to the door. I could see Draco's hand twitch towards his pocketed wand, our attempts at mending the cabinet was feeling almost fruitless. The days led up to the first Quidditch match of the season, Draco claiming illness, leaving a replacement Seeker to do his job.

All in all, Draco could have passed off as ill, the morning of the match I awoke, wrapped in his arms, tracing the shadows under his eyes with my fingertips. Lack of sunlight, doubled with stress had led to a grayish tinge on his pale skin; my Veela side was the only thing keeping me from looking the same way. He awoke not long after I, he stroked my face sullenly.

"How about you and I go down to the lake this evening, get some fresh air?" I asked him, raising myself above him and kissing him, he looked up at me, a smirk on his face. His eyes knowing. He grabbed me tight, and rolled over, him now hovering over top of me.

Our fruitless attempts were slowly yielding results; one night in particular, we had managed to send an apple through the Vanishing Cabinet. When it had worked, Draco scooped me up in his arms, and kissed me, so passionately, all reason left my head.

"Oh bloody hell…" Draco murmured, bringing my mind back to a normal state. He showed me the time on his watch.

"Damn… Okay, here's what we'll do, you go to the common room, and I'll meet you there, Filch can't get both of us, I need to go fetch Alumni though, we need to write home about this, let the Dark Lord know, besides, I assume we're staying for the break." He nodded, and headed out of the room, his white blonde head glowing in the dark corridor.

"Let go of me you filthy Squib!" snarled Draco only moments later, I decided it was best to sprint down to the common room, and skip my detour to the owlery, it could wait until morning.

"Well that was just bloody lovely." Draco snarled about an hour later as he stalked through the common room entrance.

"What happened?" I asked, immediately coming out of my sleepy stupor.

"Snape…" he growled.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Snape?_" I asked flabbergasted. He nodded and plopped down onto one of the sofas gazing into the murky depths of the lake outside the window. I merely sat there, my mind reeling, Draco did not trust Snape, so why should I? But the Dark Lord trusts him so why shouldn't I? Then a smaller voice in the back of my head sounded off, Bellatrix doesn't trust him either, nor has he shown any information of crucial value that I have noticed.

"Time to start leaving Snape out of our mission I believe," I murmured into his neck, he was cold and stiff.

"Let's get to bed, we have a long break ahead of us, this Cabinet must be fixed. But before we go to bed," he reached into his pocket and withdrew a Galleon, intrigued, I raised an eyebrow, it informed Draco that Slughorn would be giving Dumbledore mead for Christmas…

"When did you plant that with Rosmerta?" I asked.

"Aunt Bellatrix did it," he replied, and I saw him alter the message to her to read _Poison the gift_. "By the way, she wrote and said you did a most excellent curse, very strong." I smiled and drug him off to bed.

Every morning we awoke in those ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins covering the walls, and silver lanterns hanging from the ceiling. We rose early, and went to bed late, every ounce of our beings focused on mending that cabinet, and slowly but surely, it was making progress. Still, we had heard nothing of an attempted poisoning of Dumbledore though.

Occasionally I would sit in the Room of Requirement, Draco muttering incantations and focusing on various parts of the Cabinet, needing my combined effort at some points, and I would just stare at the part of my skin where the Dark Mark was branded into me. One day, rather than a bird returning to us when sent through the cabinet, we received a note.

Draco and Astoria,

At this point in time, nothing has been received at this end, I believe you were advised to try a small living creature, if this has been tried, the cabinet is not fit for travel yet, keep working, and work _**quickly**_. The Dark Lord is growing tiresome waiting on your small amounts of progress. A word of advice, mend beyond the physical barriers of the cabinet. My purpose for this letter is to relay a message to you. The Dark Lord requires you to fetch a certain item from the confines of the school. In the Hufflepuff common room, there is a portrait of Hufflepuff, behind the portrait rests a compartment, a compartment in which an item of extreme importance is hidden, the cup of Hufflepuff. You are to fetch it, and send it through the cabinet, seeing as non-living things are safe to send through at this point. Do this immediately, the cabinet in Borgin and Burkes has since been moved to Malfoy Manor, so it shall be safe. Relay any messages through this way from now on.

Bellatrix

"How on earth are we supposed to get in there?" I asked after reading it.

"Let's ask Slytherin." Draco said striding off to the common room. Once there, Slytherin smiled shrewdly and got into a long winded explanation.

"The Hufflepuff common room is entered from the same corridor as the Hogwarts kitchens. Proceeding past the large still life that forms the entrance to the latter, a pile of large barrels is to be found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. As a security device to repel non-Hufflepuffs, tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids bursting off and drenching the interloper in vinegar." He finished.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to slip in there unnoticed?" I asked distraughtly. Draco said nothing, and loped up the stairs into the dormitories, in his hands he held out a lump of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and a shriveled hand, his Hand of Glory. I grinned, raised my wand and put a disillusionment charm on us both; hopefully they would be asleep by now. Together we clutched the hand with its candle, and set off towards the Hufflepuff common room.

A sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel travels upwards a little way until a cozy, round, low-ceilinged room is revealed, reminiscent of a badger's set. The room is decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colors of yellow and black, emphasized by the use of highly polished, honey-coloured wood for the tables and the round doors which lead to what I assume is the boys' and girls' dormitories.

A colorful profusion of plants and flowers seem to adorn the Hufflepuff common room: various cacti stand on wooden circular shelves (curved to fit the walls), many of them waving and dancing while we pass by, while copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling cause tendrils of ferns and ivies to brush our hair as we pass under them. Angrily I stroke my hair to ensure nothing got caught in it.

A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece, carved all over with decorative dancing badgers, shows Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School, toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. I look at Draco, an evil smirk on my face.

"This is what we've come for." I whisper triumphantly, ensuring I wake nobody.

"How do we open it though?" He growled.

"I have an idea!" I whispered, comprehension dawning on me. "_Open," _I hissed in Parseltongue, Draco shivered beside me; I placed a hand on him to steady him. Slowly the portrait swung open, revealing the cup. I grasped it firmly, and we hurried back to the common room.


	18. Chapter 18

Term resumed all too soon, neither of us sleeping well anymore, both to stressed about the Cabinet. Our first potions class back we were to create an antidote using Golpalott's Third Law. Mudblood Granger and I were about the only two people in the entire class who understood it. After her long winded reciting of: "The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components."

Draco looked to me in confusion; I leaned in, my lips tickling his ear so as to not be heard by others.

"The antidote for a blended poison - that is, a poison created by mixing several other poisons together - cannot simply be created by finding the antidotes to each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together. Instead, as Professor Slughorn explained, the potion maker must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison. Simply put, according to this law, a true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts." I whispered.

"So do you have a clue as to how to proceed?" he hissed.

"Not really…" I replied quiet perplexed.

At the end of the lesson Draco and I had made some foul potions, both resembling cat sick. The worst part was Potter, giving a bezoar, rather than even attempting to brew a potion. Draco was so enraged that he somehow managed to spill some of his on himself. Slughorn wasn't even upset at Potter, on the contrary, he simply laughed… he was amused… and I was murderous.

Stiffly I turned to Draco a siphoned off the potion from his clothes, my hand was shaking I was so enraged.

"Tori, are you planning on taking my clothes off with that as well?" Draco said impatiently. I had gotten lost in thought of how angry I was, and my wand had begun pulling at his clothes. I ended the spell. I stared into his grey eyes for a fraction of a second before replying.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not planning to later." I winked at him, even though I was still rather aggravated. I hadn't immediately noticed, but we weren't alone, Parkinson was standing behind Draco, as if she wanted to ask him something, I turned and grasped his hand as he smirked, I shot a dazzling smile at Pansy Parkinson who appeared positively aghast, and we glided from the dungeon, spending our free period in the Room of Requirement which, much to my liking had transformed into a room much different than the room of hidden things. It was a plush room; the walls were the colour of a clear summer day, and the carpet the colour of a pristine stretch of beach. In the centre was a large white bed, with a sheer canopy overhead, it was much different than the dormitories or Draco's room, it was actually rather refreshing. To make matters better, we had the Vanishing Cabinet stowed away in the corner.

"So have you had an epiphany yet?" I muttered into his neck as we sat cross-legged in front of the cabinet.

"I believe so… the damage… it's somewhere in the pathway… and I think I know how to fix that…" he turned around and smirked at me. "But right now, it's time for us to be done for the day, and go back to appearing normal."

"I hate keeping up these pretenses!" I groaned in frustration, throwing myself down on the sofa nearest to the Common Room fire. Slytherins portrait smirked, and because there were others in the room as well, asked me how the mission was going. For the first time, I did not have to translate our conversation to Draco. Much like Dumbledore, Draco had learned how to speak it and understand it, although extremely difficult, it was the only way for us to effectively communicate when we were in crowded areas.

Our only concern was Potter, always Potter. Not only was he already suspicious of us, but he could, of course, speak Parseltongue himself.

"Malfoy, we don't want to work for you if you're not going to tell us what you're up to, we're tired of looking like little girls all the time…" mumbled Goyle, Draco's eyes flashed, and Crabbe and Goyle recoiled.

"Must I remind you, why it is… PRUDENT, to help me?" he said indifferently. They both looked to me, their eyes catching sight of my wand, causing them to lose nerve. Although they were large, and Draco was an extremely accomplished wizard, I was the most ruthless, and they knew, as long as I was around, Draco wouldn't have to lift a finger when it came to…. "encouragement".

Both of them shook their heads and hurried off, babbling in the corner, shooting angry looks towards us.


End file.
